


Flip the Switch

by chairmancatsby



Series: 12 Days of MaleChristmas [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Established Relationship, M/M, UpsideDownAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: It wasn't easy to be in a relationship with someone from the Up-Town, Magnus had known that from the start. The Gravity in both worlds weren't even the same and dating someone from the other side meant constantly talking to the other upside down. But he had still decided to get into a relationship with the Up-Town President's eldest son, Alec Lightwood. It was difficult, yes, but they made things work.





	Flip the Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect so many comments on yesterday's fic ;; they made me really happy! So thank you to everyone who commented, who read it, who liked it, and everyone who enjoyed it! I still don't expect much because I have no confidence in my writing but...that was nice!
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't watch the Upside Down movie but it is very loosely based off it! I only read the synopsis of the movie...
> 
> Tweet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) if you liked this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

“What do you mean there isn’t a bonus for this year?” Magnus asked through gritted teeth. His hands were curled into fists at his sides as he tried to maintain his composure to not punch a wall. It was getting increasingly difficult to do so with all the bullshit he was listening to his boss say. “We worked as hard as any other year. Heck, we worked even harder than any other year.”

There was a chorus of agreements coming from the other oil factory workers and Magnus felt a boost of confidence. Moral support was always good when it came to arguing with a superior. But more than that, Magnus had always liked the sense of unity amongst the workers.

“The decision is final.”

So, moral support was good, unless if the superior was a rigid, bigoted, and petty person who did not like to be questioned by her subordinates. Kaelie Whitewillow was such a person. She stood tall at the head of the crowd, facing them with glassy judgmental eyes as if she were degrading herself to stand in their presence.

A series of groans sounded amongst the workers but Kaelie paid them no heed as she left the basement, the sound of her high heels clicking noisily against the concrete floor.

“She always acts like she was one the Up-Towners,” Raphael told Magnus as they walked up the stairs leading to the ground level. As much Raphael did not want to trace Kaelie’s footsteps, it was the only way to the exit of the factory.

The oil factory workers had all been gathered at the basement hours ago for one of their bosses to debrief them on their job before they all took a week off for the Christmas holidays. Usually, the meeting meant an extra bonus for their hard work throughout the year. Though every now and then, the meeting was just another farewell before the holiday week started. That year belonged to the latter.

“It’s nothing to do with how hard we work,” Raphael continued in a mocking tone. “There’s absolutely no correlation.”

“What happened to meritocracy?” Magnus asked with a frown, though he wasn’t really meaning it as a question.

Laughing, Raphael patted Magnus on the shoulder. They both stopped on the last step before reaching the ground level to face each other.

With a grin, Raphael said, “meritocracy died when we were born here. In the Down-World.”

And Magnus couldn’t agree more.

But there was one thing that Raphael would never understand.

 

“Raphael doesn’t get it,” Magnus told Catarina and Ragnor when the three of them were huddled together in a small and crowded coffee shop, which was honestly every other shop in the Downworld as well. “Simon’s here so he doesn’t need a Switch.”

Upon hearing the word ‘Switch’, both Catarina and Ragnor’s face softened.

Placing her hand on top of one of Magnus’, Catarina gave him a pitying look. “You were counting on that bonus to buy a Switch to go Up-Town this year too, weren’t you?”

Refusing to meet Catarina’s eyes, Magnus simply nodded, his fingers curling under Catarina’s warm hand.

“Why can’t your boy come down here, again?” Ragnor cut in with a frown. “I mean it makes sense, doesn’t it? He can easily afford a Switch to come down for a day and spend time with you and yet he doesn’t. You spend all your money every year on that stupid single device you can only use for a day. And what for? To go Up-Town to see that boy when he can easily come down any time he wanted to!”

Biting his lower lip, Magnus reached for his coffee mug with his other hand. “I don’t want him to come here,” he stated simply as Catarina shot Ragnor a disapproving look. “It isn’t very Christmassy or romantic here, is it? Whereas up there, it’s all snowy white and bright lights and it’s all so beautiful.” Frowning to himself, Magnus shook his head, letting go of the mug’s handle even before taking a sip. “I can’t have him experience Christmas here where it’ll still be down and black. Christmas is an important holiday for him.”

Sighing, Catarina moved her hand away and looked at Magnus sadly. “But you can’t even go up and meet him now.”

“I can take on an extra part-time job for a week. They pay more during the holiday week.” Setting his lips into a determined line, Magnus nodded to himself. “So I’ll be able to afford a Switch before the year ends at least. I won’t see him on Christmas but a few days after won’t hurt. I can Switch up on New Year’s Eve for a change. We’ve never spent New Year’s Eve together before. This can be a change.”

“But how are you going to explain it to him?” Ragnor asked out of genuine concern. “‘I’m sorry but my boss didn’t give me my usual bonus?’” he 

“Alexander is a very understanding man. He’ll be disappointed but that’s because he loves me and he’d want to see me but he isn’t going to get angry at me.”

“Where are you planning to work then?” Catarina changed the topic.

Magnus shrugged but he already had an idea in mind. “The Connection Office, maybe.”

Eyes widening, Catarina looked to Ragnor who was already looking at her with an equally baffled expression.

“The Connection Office? Why?” Catarina was using her interrogative voice.

Fingers closing around the handle of his mug, Magnus brought it closer to him to watch the steam rise out from his coffee at a closer distance. The Connection Office was where Up-Towners and Down-Worlders walked on the same ground. Literally. Gravity worked in a strange way inside the building. On the outside, it was just a plain building to any Up-Towner or Down-Worlder and no one could look inside. No one knew how it worked but Up-Towners and Down-Worlders shared the same gravity inside of the building.

The Connection Office was also the only building in the Down-World that was directly linked to the Up-Town. It had to be connected for all their transactions to take place – the Up-Town got their raw materials at dirt-cheap rates from the Down-World while it sold the latter crazy-expensive goods in return. This was their way of maintaining the balance between the rich and the poor. The office was also the place where the Down-Worlders faced the most discrimination since they had to work so closely with people who despised their very existence. The job paid well, but it never did anyone’s mental health any good.

“Because he goes there sometimes…” Magnus muttered but both his friends heard him very clearly.

Shaking his head, Ragnor looked at Magnus like he was looking at someone hopeless. “Sometimes I forget that you’re in a very complicated relationship with the eldest son of the president of the Up-Town.”

It wasn’t complicated and Ragnor didn’t forget.

Though Magnus had to admit that hearing Ragnor saying it like that made quite a bit of sense. But he wouldn’t acknowledge it out loud.

Falling in love was never a choice. Not for Magnus and not for anyone. Especially not for Alec Lightwood who was going to be the next president of the Up-Town. The Lightwoods had been running the Up-Town for years. It was their family legacy to keep the balance between Up-Town and the Down-World. Nobody in the Up-Town was taught to discriminate against the Down-Worlders, it had all came naturally. Over the years, Up-Towners merely grew increasingly prejudiced. Up-Towners hated the Down-Worlders and Magnus hadn’t been wrong to have that assumption about every Up-Towner until he had met Alec.

Near Magnus’ small apartment, there was a narrow alley that only Magnus ventured into. The place was said to be cursed because of how dark it always was but Magnus had discovered the truth about the area at a young age after playing there too many times.

One day, when he had just turned twenty a week before and had been idly minding his own business in his favourite part of the Down-World at the alley, a bright light stream of light had appeared. Curiosity had gotten the better of Magnus and he had touched the light. All at once, his vision had been blinded and he had been so afraid. Then suddenly, everything had become normal again. When Magnus had gotten his sight back, he had been lying flat on the ground, his back pressed against the concrete though he had previously been standing. Above him, he had seen a field of luscious green grass and a boy who had looked about his age lying on the grass with his eyes closed and a book rested on his chest.

Captivated by the boy’s peaceful appearance, Magnus had reached out with his hand though he had known that he would not have been able to cross the barrier separating the two worlds. Suddenly, the boy’s eyes had opened and they were the most beautiful pair of hazel orbs Magnus had ever seen.

Instincts kicking in, Magnus’ first thought had been to stand up and walk away because Up-Towners and Down-Worlders didn’t interact unless if it was for official business. That was what Magnus had learnt at school. That was what Magnus had seen with his own eyes. That was what Magnus had thought to be a fact.

But the boy had changed everything Magnus had ever known.

“What’s your name?”

The other boy had a light and feathery voice to match his angelic features. His tone had been soft and Magnus had felt a strange sense of comfort from hearing those words.

When Magnus hadn’t answered the boy, the latter merely introduced himself. “I’m Alec Lightwood,” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

And Magnus had realised that maybe, just maybe, not all Up-Towners were so bad after all.

In the following days, Magnus and Alec had often met up at the same place, usually in the night so no one would be looking for them. They had talked about their lives in their respective worlds and Alec had talked about inequality in a soft but confident voice. The way he had spoken about it had made Magnus feel heartened to know that someone in the Up-Town had actually cared. And the fire that had burned in Alec’s eyes told Magnus that one day, it may be this boy who was going to make a change.

Meanwhile, Magnus had talked about his hopes and dreams of making Connection Office a better place for Down-Worlders. He had shared with Alec about his plans of working there in the future so that he had the chance to fight for the rights of his people. Throughout it all, Alec had smiled and had listened.

Days had stretched into weeks as the weeks had turned into months and before the two of them had realised it, they had known each other for nine years. Magnus was twenty-nine and working at the biggest oil factory in the Down-World whereas Alec was twenty-eight and preparing to become the president of the Up-Town one day. Their relationship had begun five years ago when Magnus had asked Alec out on the latter’s birthday. Alec had agreed in a heartbeat.

They both had known that it would be difficult from the start but they had both been willing to make an effort. Luckily for them, an invention had been created that year. It was called the ‘Switch’. It allowed anyone from both worlds to change their gravity for a limited period of time just by pressing the button on the device and keeping the device by their sides the whole time. This made it possible for Up-Towners to visit the Down-World and not walk on their ceilings (though that was the entertainment point for them) and vice-versa.

But like every new gadget in the market, there was a price to pay. And it wasn’t one that the Down-Worlders could easily afford. Of course, the Up-Towners had started buying up the Switches like it was one of their daily necessities – something they did whenever the market had a new product. They had started to organise tours to the Down-World as a form of entertainment to see how the Down-Worlders lived and how different their worlds were despite being on the same planet. It was amusing for most of them. It was humiliating for the Down-Worlders.

Though there were also Down-Worlders who could afford the Switch, not many of them used it because of the discrimination they would face in the Up-Town. It didn’t mean anything if they could only stay Up for a day when they were bounded Down for life. The Up-Towners didn’t see Down-Worlders with the capability to buy a Switch as competent. They saw them as geese trying to be swans.

Magnus never cared about the Up-Towners thought and he wasn’t going to start. He had been one of the Down-Worlders who had enough money to purchase a Switch. Working in the biggest oil factory had its benefits but Magnus was also one of its best workers so that meant even more benefits. His pay was decent and he had savings. Take on another part-time job or two throughout the year, coupled with his year-end bonus, and by the start of holiday season, he would have a Switch in his hand.

For the past four years, Magnus had never encountered any issue in getting a Switch. Yes, he would have spent most of his earnings and savings on it but it was worth it every time he saw Alec’s face shining with love on Christmas day whenever he went Up. And it would be worth it every single time. Except for that year, Magnus wasn’t getting his bonus. The last time it had happened had been seven years before and Magnus had honestly thought the Down-World’s economy had been getting better. Guess he had been wrong.

The fact was – he wasn’t going to be Up-Town with Alec that Christmas. He wasn’t going to be with Alec on Christmas at all. There wouldn’t be any glittering lights or warm cocoas that year. Nor would there be any snowfall or jingles that year. And most definitely, there wouldn’t be any hand-holding or kissing in the cold that year. Magnus already knew that it was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

“So what now?” Catarina asked, genuinely curious about what Magnus was going to do.

“I’m going to get a job at the Connection Office,” Magnus announced proudly with a large grin on his face.

Next to him, Ragnor groaned and mumbled something that sounded like ‘blithering idiot’ under his breath. But Magnus didn’t care either.

 

It was Christmas Eve and Magnus was going to receive his final paycheck for his extra work in the Connection Office. The job had been easy but Magnus had outdone himself, working late and completing all of his tasks beforehand so he could finish his job and get his pay sooner. The amount would be able to help him buy a Switch and the best part was that he could meet Alec at their usual spot the next day.

He hadn’t told Alec that he didn’t have a Switch yet. It wasn’t like he was intentionally keeping it from the other but he had been extremely busy working at the office. Now that he thought about it, he realised that he hadn’t spoken to Alec ever since the holiday week had started and it had been four days. At first, Magnus had been counting on Alec to drop by the Connecting Office on any day of the holiday week as Magnus would be working every single day but the other hadn’t so much as stepped into the building at all. So out went Magnus’ plan of telling Alec that he hadn’t bought a Switch.

And now, he wouldn’t even have to tell Alec about it at all.

Standing outside of Luke’s office to collect his pay, Magnus overheard some terrible news.

“The Switch is out-of-stock!”

“That quick?”

“It went out of stock this morning! Something to do with the festive lights happening in the Down-World for the first time this year…”

The voices faded away and Magnus cursed the damned lights under his breath just as the door to the office opened and Alec walked out of it.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello, darling,” Magnus greeted casually, acting as if nothing was wrong when his mind was spinning with how he was supposed to tell Alec about his current predicament. “I’ve been working here for a week. Since the start of the holiday week.”

Realisation settled onto Alec’s face but his expression changed into a frown quickly. “Why are you working during the holiday week? Is that why I haven’t been able to contact?”

“Yes to the second question,” Magnus replied easily and Alec stared at him. He raised his finger just as Luke called him in to receive his last paycheck. Alec raised a brow at him. “I’ll talk to you in a while.” Nodding to himself, he hurriedly walked into Luke’s office and closed the door.

Taking his paycheck was a quick affair but Magnus planned to delay it as long as he could. After receiving the money and signing a form to end his job proper, he looked at Luke seriously but before he could even say a word, Luke was already chasing him out of the office.

Alec was waiting outside with his arms folded and his face stern.

“Magnus, what’s going on?”

Knowing that he couldn’t avoid the problem any longer, Magnus relented. “I don’t have a Switch yet.” Alec frowned slightly. “I didn’t get a bonus at the factory this year so I couldn’t afford a Switch.”

“You could have just told me,” Alec interrupted hastily as he moved towards Magnus but the latter shook his head.

“I didn’t want to. So I got a job here for the whole of the holiday season hoping that I would earn enough money to buy a Switch before the end of the year. I was going to let you know but you never dropped by the office.” He gave Alec a sad smile which the other returned with an apologetic look. “I finished my job much earlier than expected. That,” Magnus pointed a thumb to Luke’s door. “Was my last paycheck.”

“So you can just get a Switch now right?” Alec asked happily, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“It’s out of stock because of the stupid festive lights in the Down-World this year,” Magnus said dryly. “Didn’t know your people had a thing for cheap lights.”

“Magnus,” Alec scolded lightly and the Down-Worlder gave him a playful grin. “I’ll – ”

“Alec!” someone called, gesturing to an open door. “Meeting.”

Holding Magnus’ hands, Alec quickly rushed out, “I’ll talk to you about this soon, promise. See you. Love you.” Placing a chaste kiss on Magnus’ lips, Alec darted off towards the person who had called him.

“Love you too,” Magnus replied even though Alec was already out of earshot.

 

 

Worst Christmas ever. Magnus had already decided that a week ago. It didn’t make a difference that it was the first time that night that the Down-World was finally having their own festive lights.

Okay it _did_ make a difference and Magnus was proud. But it didn’t matter much because the person he wanted to spend Christmas the most with wasn’t by his side. Since when did he get so sentimental over the year-end holiday anyway?

Stepping out of his small apartment, the cold wind hit Magnus in the face and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. It was chillier than the previous day. Blowing out a puff of cold air, Magnus tightened his scarf before walking towards the market square where there a Christmas event going on (it was just the usual store owners selling Christmassy things, to be honest).

The crowd was huge. It was like all the Down-Worlders agreed to leave their house on the same day. Though Magnus thought that it was a valid reason to leave the house that day. It wasn’t every day that the Down-World looked decent.

Walking around the square, Magnus saw the usual faces. There was the woman selling fruits who lived above him, there were his colleagues from the factory, and there were those little children who always hung around in front of the factory for no reason. Raphael was there too, hand in hand with his boyfriend Simon and a scowl on his face. But Magnus knew that the other was happy to be spending time with his boyfriend. Then there was that six-foot tall, gorgeous, black-haired man that looked like he just walked out of Magnus’ dream.

Suddenly realising something wrong, Magnus did a double-take at the last man and his eyes widened. 

“Alec!” Magnus exclaimed, shocked as he stared at the tall hazel-eyed man looking lost in the crowd.

Upon hearing his name, Alec found Magnus and a large smile appeared on his face. With long strides, he reached Magnus’ side quickly.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked, taking in Alec’s appearance from head to toe, finding it unbelievable that Alec’s standing in front of him. The other was wearing a navy-blue cashmere sweater that looked soft, a pair of grey sweats, and wrapped around his neck was a maroon scarf.

“Well, you said that you couldn’t get a Switch this year so I got one instead,” Alec replied easily with a shrug, his eyes still shining brightly as he stared into Magnus’ chocolate brown ones. “Merry Christmas!” he announced, opening his arms and laughing as he pulled Magnus into a hug.

The other man was still too stunned to hug back so his hands hung uselessly by his sides. As soon as he got hold of his bearings, he slowly lifted his hands to wrap them around the hazel-eyed man’s waist. Pressing his face into the side of Alec’s right shoulder, he smelled the familiar smell of sandalwood and smiled.

Alec had his chin resting on Magnus’ right shoulder and his breathed tickled the latter’s ear when he inhaled and exhaled. “I couldn’t leave you alone on Christmas,” Alec whispered.

“How did you get a Switch?” Magnus asked, still stunned at the fact that he was holding Alec in his arms. “It ran out of stock.”

Chuckling, Alec pulled back to face Magnus with a grin. “You’re talking to the Up-Town president’s son.”

“Yes, I am,” Magnus said proudly and Alec chuckled. “I’m hugging him too.” Alec’s grin grew bigger and Magnus leaned in closer. “And now, I’m going to be kissing him.”

Their lips touched, soft and unhurried. It was sweet and a bit lazy but they both didn’t mind because they still had the whole day ahead of them.

“You know,” Alec began when they broke apart. “I don’t care where I’m spending Christmas as long as I’m with you. Christmas isn’t so bad here,” he looked around the Christmas market, smiling at displays of little Christmas trees and decorations.

Magnus smiled. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)! Or drop me more 5 + 1 prompts on [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
